


Four Flowers

by SummerSnowQueen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Another Story Mystic Messenger, F/M, Four Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowQueen/pseuds/SummerSnowQueen
Summary: Every season, MC buys a flower from Saeran's flower shop...And then she gets her fourth one for free.





	Four Flowers

Saeran paced back and forth across the light birch floors, each step causing him to fidget and perspire, though the air conditioning in the shop was on full blast. It had only been ten minutes since he flipped the open sign on the door for the very first time, but his anxiety was already kicking in faster than he expected. Pausing his overthinking mind for a moment, he looked around to marvel at the place that he had been working on for almost half a year. Using the settlement that he and his brother received from their father, he figured that he would make use of it by starting anew in a place filled with what he loved the most: flowers.

The shop was breathtaking — two of the walls had simple shelves with buckets of fresh seasonal flowers. On the façade were two large glass windows that let a good amount of sunlight into the room, despite the location being sandwiched between towering buildings. The windows also allowed the people to see his charming and colorful floral arrangements, varying from large rose topiaries to simple bouquets of asters. He also had an array of succulents, too, and several hanging plants decorated the ceiling of his shop. Lastly, at the back was a small counter where his floral wraps and ribbons were.

He swallowed nervously, worried that his first day would be a total flop, even though he put so much time and effort to make sure everything was perfect. He took his stool and placed it near one of the windows, so he can watch the people passing by. Only a year had passed since he finally escaped his abusive foster home, and he still wasn't used to seeing this many people. Saeran's thoughts wandered to his piece of garden in the foster home that was once his whole world. Looking back at it now, he realized how small it was, and how vast the world he has yet to discover was.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a girl who was holding a small pink notepad that suddenly burst into the shop. Her shaking hand opened her notepad, and she started scanning the room. She seemed to be listing down things that she saw, as she stopped in front of the buckets of flowers. The girl in front of him seemed timid, but had a charming aura that he could easily feel. Clutching a grocery bag on her other arm, she looked very panicked as her feet shifted from side to side.

Saeran stood up, took a deep breath and gave a small smile, "Hi, how can I help you?"

The girl blinked, looked at him, and whispered, "I... I d-don't... I don't really need help... I'm just distracting myself from my damn panic attack..."

His mouth dropped open as he mildly started to panic as well. "Well, uh, do you need me to call someone? 911?" He picked up the stool, and motioned the girl to sit.

"No!" The girl cried out, as she sat. "I mean, thank you, but I'm okay. I'll be okay. I... I just need need to distract myself. Panic attacks thrive on free minds. It's just very mild, really."

 

She added to her list and took a series of deep breaths, and Saeran did, too. The two could hear the soft hum of the cool air coming out of the vents, and their loud pounding heartbeats. When she calmed down, she slid the notepad inside her grocery bag on the floor, quietly stood up from her seat, and walked around the room. Her face slowly broke into a smile as she saw the beautiful floral arrangements in the shop. Lightly grazing her fingertips on the delicate petals of the flowers in the buckets, she looked over at Saeran with a big grin, and said, "Did you do all of these?"

"Yes, yes I did, " he replied with a small nod.

"You're really good!" She grinned once more, which made Saeran's heart flutter a little bit. "Your boss must be really proud of you."

He bit the corner of his lip. "I... uh... This just opened today, and I actually own this place."

"You do? That's really awesome!" The girl exclaimed. "You look too young to be a budding entrepreneur. Get it...? Budding?"

Saeran laughed, and he felt himself slowly relax in front of the girl. Well, that was a first.

"I just... I got some money after this situation, and I figured I'd make a place of my dreams." He replied, his cheeks flushing into a bright red.

"A flower shop?"

"Doesn't anyone else... dream of one?" He shrugged.

The girl laughed, and said, "You're cute."

 

His eyes widened, and his bright red blush now reached his cheeks. Seeing his reaction, the girl laughed even more, until he started laughing with her too. He had never felt so light and happy. There was something about the girl that made him feel comfortable, yet there was a mystery in her eyes that left him disturbed.

 

After that, she approached him and said in a soft voice, "Hey, I'm... I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't know where to go, and your place looked cozy... I swear, I thought you were going to have a panic attack, too, so I'm sorry I got you into this crazy situation."

"It's okay, it's okay, hey." He gave her a smile, which then, in return, also warmed the girl's heart. "I was glad to be of help. I know how hard panic attacks may be, even if they're mild. You shouldn't be alone if ever it occurs."

"But still, thank you. I know how much an inconvenience I can be," she said.

"What were you worried about?" Saeran asked her.

She looked down, shaking her head, "I just had a sad thought... Don't mind me."

 

Pulling out a stem from one of the buckets, she exclaimed, "And for letting me stay here, I'll be expressing my utmost gratitude by purchasing this flower!"

Saeran tilted his head and frowned. "A yellow carnation?"

She looked at his expression, then back to the flower. Confused, she asked, "Yeah...? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it may be your personal preference, but I don't... I don't really want to sell you a flower that means rejection..."

"Oh, it does? Well, I reject the rejection." She stuck the stem back into the bucket. "Wow, you know  _all_  of these flowers' meanings?"

He nodded.

"You really seem to have a lot of time, do you?" She studied his face. "Or... you just really  _really_  love flowers."

"I think both statements are applicable," he replied.

"Well, which one of these should I get?" She asked, scanning the buckets once again. She pulled another one, one with a thick stem and large yellow petals. "A sunflower, yes?"

"Yeah, that's a sunflower." Saeran nodded.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Good luck and happiness," he scoffed. "Obviously."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't like sunflowers?"

"Not really, I mean, I just think they're overused," he replied. "But if you want that one, then that's alright, I mean, I do want to wish you good luck, too."

She looked down with a sad smile. "Yeah... At this point, I just wish I had a bit more luck."

 

He noticed her lonely eyes, and wondered what might have made this girl ever unhappy. She did seem bright and charismatic on the outside, but in that short moment, he felt that she had a lonely side of her own, as well, much like he does. The room went cold for a while, until he broke the silence, and said, "Well, I uh... Should I wrap that up for you?"

"Oh, yes, please." She broke away from her long trance, her eyes looking glassy.

The two walked over to the back of the shop with the wrapping counter. She handed him the sunflower stalk, which he then wrapped with a thin sheet of plastic. He took the shop's tag and tied it around the stalk. When he finished, he gave her the flower, and she fixed her eyes on the tag.

"'Magenta Garden'? That's the name of this place?"

"You didn't see it when you came in?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I was busy having a panic attack!" The girl sarcastically said. She handed him the money. "What's the reason behind it?"

 

The memories of the hydrangeas outside the his foster home flooded back to him. The one place he ever felt so alive in that lonely part of the world. He had hoped that this new place would feel just as freeing as the garden it was named after.

 

"It's from my childhood," he replied.

She suddenly glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I... I should get going now. My boyfriend might be looking for me."

"You have a boyfriend?" Saeran felt his heart drop.

"I do..." She gave him a small smile, too small to seem real.

 

He wondered if he really did make her happy.

 

Saeran picked up her grocery bag and gave it to her, then she slid the sunflower inside. She was about to shuffle out the door when she quickly turned around and asked, "Hey, I didn't get your name. I mean, you don't have to give it, but I'm sure 'the flower shop boy' would be a very redundant term to call you when I tell this story to my friends."

He laughed, again. He could no longer keep count of how many times he has laughed with her. "It's Saeran."

"Well then, I'm MC." She held out her hand to shake his. "And don't ask what it stands for."

Saeran smirked. "What does it stand for?"

"Maria Clara," she groaned and buried her face with her free hand.

"But it's pretty!"

"No, it's not." MC laughed. "Please, it's just MC."

"Alright, alright." Though it was only the first time, he knew he was going to miss how she made him smile. "Thank you for visiting Magenta Garden."

 

MC gave him one last smile before approaching the door. Before she left, she said something that burned through Saeran's head the rest of the day.

"I'll be back soon."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking this story out. It was just a little idea I imagined on the way home, so please don't expect it to be very fully fledged. Nevertheless, I hope you like it, and please share it with your friends~


End file.
